smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Mack
Allison Mack is an American actress, director and producer who portrays Chloe Sullivan, Brainiac, Dawn Stiles, Eva Greer, Gretchen Winters, Madelyn Hibbins and Silver Banshee on The CW's Smallville. Biography Mack was born in Preetz, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany to American parents, Mindy and Jonathan Mack. Her father was an opera singer performing there. The Mack family moved back to the United States when she was two years old. She is the middle of three children with an older brother Shannon and a younger sister Robyn. She began her acting career at the age of four in commercials for "German Chocolate". Mack then went into modeling for a short period because her mother thought she "looked cute in clothes". She began studying at The Young Actors Space in Los Angeles when she was seven. Her first major television role came in an episode of the WB series 7th Heaven, in which she gained a lot of attention playing a teenager who cut herself. In 2000, she co-starred in the short-lived series Opposite Sex. She also co-starred opposite her former Smallville castmate Sam Jones III in R. L. Stine's miniseries The Nightmare Room. Her film credits include roles in Eric Stoltz's directorial debut My Horrible Year!, as a girl having great difficulties in her life as she turns sixteen, and in Camp Nowhere. In October 2001, Mack began starring as Chloe Sullivan, one of Clark Kent's best friends, in the CW hit series Smallville. Chloe was an original character created solely for the show, never before in the Superman franchise and quickly became a fan favorite. The character's popularity (largely due to Mack's portrayal of her) eventually led to Chloe being introduced into DC Comics in 2010. Mack was constantly praised for her portrayal of Chloe and has earned several awards and nominations for it. In 2006, Mack voiced the sister of the main character in the Warner Bros. CG-animated movie The Ant Bully. That same year, she voiced Clea, a museum curator in an episode of The Batman. In November 2008, Mack made her directorial debut with the Smallville in season 8: episode 13 titled "Power", which aired January 29, 2009. Since May 2009, Mack has been part of a project with the Iris Theatre Company. She voiced Power Girl in the Warner Premiere animated feature, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, released on September 29, 2009. In May 2010 it was announced that Mack would not be returning as a series regular on the tenth and final season of Smallville, but would appear in several episodes. At the 2010 San Diego Comic Con it was mentioned that Mack may still have been considered a series regular, as she would appear in several episodes. She returned for five episodes in the tenth season, credited in the main cast for the episodes she appeared in, including the two-part series finale. It was announced in March 2012 that Mack was cast in a recurring role in the second season of the FX sitcom Wilfred. She played Amanda, the love interest of Elijah Wood's lead character Ryan. Mack returned to Wilfred for one episode of the fourth and final season. On November 22, 2014, it was reported that Mack would guest-star in an episode of the Fox thriller The Following with Shawn Ashmore and Kevin Bacon. She played Hilary, a police officer. According to her official Twitter account, she lent her voice to a new cartoon for Amazon. On March 21, 2015, Mack tweeted that she would be appearing in American Odyssey as Julia, who befriends Suzanne, the daughter of Anna Friel's lead character Sgt. Odelle Ballard. Trivia *Announced her engagement to her longtime boyfriend, Peter (March 2003). In 2008 she said in her blog that marriage was something she didn't see herself committing to anytime soon. In January 2009 she mentioned a boyfriend in her blog. It is unknown if this is the aforementioned Peter. *Attended the 2003 San Diego International Comic-Con with co-star Sam Jones III to promote the 3rd season of Smallville (2001). *Allison has a German Shepherd/Malamute dog named Phantom. *Was listed among the 50 Sexiest Women in the Femme Fatales (January/February 2005) magazine. *Had her hair cut short just before the third season of Smallville (2001) went into production. After shooting the season opener, the producers insisted that she wear a hairpiece until her hair grew longer. They felt Allison's haircut did not suit the character of Chloe Sullivan. *Learned to knit from co-star Annette O'Toole. *Shares Kristin Kreuk's addiction to Chapters bookstores. Appearances References Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Five Cast Category:Season Six Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Season Eight Cast Category:Season Nine Cast Category:Season Ten Cast Category:Starring Cast